Kisses
by GrinGrin
Summary: Hormones - side-stories... The life of the boy half-dead is interesting... his love-live? Much more so.
1. Burn

_I do not own Danny Phantom_

**Hormones**

**Kisses – Burn**

"Okay, I get it! You're hungry, but look at me! Does this look like someone who can fight now?"

Ember forced herself to grit her teeth and take a deep breath, instead of indulging her desire to deep fry him. He'd been useful so far, and as loathe as she was to admit it, he was actually enjoyable company since they stopped fighting.

But she was hungry! Fuck, her last feeding seemed so long ago.

Still… Danny looked like hell. Not like she'd look any better after tangling with those Homunculi… They were not _that_ strong, but the things were ridiculously tenacious. Hence the battered form of the boy in front of her, glaring at her from his bed.

…

Okay, yeah. He wasn't really in any position to put up even a mock fight. She sighed and flopped down next to him, suddenly tired, ignoring his squawk of surprise. She really wasn't kidding when she told him she needed to feed. She was running way too low for her peace of mind.

She propped herself up on her elbow, looking at his face again. That was a hell of a shiner. Not the worst she'd seen, but still…

* * *

"Hold still."

_Wha-_

And suddenly Ember was _way_ too close and her hand was on his eye and it felt like his face had gone numb. "What are you doing!?"

She gave him a _Look._ "Calm your tits. Cold helps with a shiner. Since I'm pretty comfy right now, and the fridge is a bit far away, you're gonna have to settle for this instead."

He frowned, but it did make a strange kind of sense. Besides, it was actually soothing. He sighed and closed his eyes and forced himself to relax, pretending that there wasn't a particularly hot ex-enemy lounging on his bed.

And suddenly the coolness was gone. He made a vague sound of protest and opened his eyes and froze. Her face was only inches above his, emerald eyes burning into his own. He could feel the heat rising in his face. Oh yeah, of course, this is the perfect time for a blush.

"It does look a lot better." It took him a moment to process that she was talking about his eye, rather than the new redness in his pale features. For some reason, the thought made him giggle (_chuckle, damnit, guys didn't **giggle****!**_) and the awkward moment passed.

He reached up with his arm and gave her a one-handed hug. "Thanks Ember. That actually helped a lot. Still sorry I can't help, but I can hardly get out of bed right now."

_What the hell am I doing? Hugging Ember now?  
_

The thought had barely finished forming when he vaguely heard Ember say: "…i wonder…"

* * *

_Is it quantity, or quality?_ She always erred on the side of caution, preferring quantity, even if only for safety's sake. But here was a golden opportunity…

"I wonder if that'll work…."

* * *

Danny was about to ask what she said, but he suddenly had bigger things on his mind.

Well, maybe not bigger things, but the lips he suddenly found pressed against his own had a bit higher priority than a silly question like that.

She tasted vaguely sweet. He had no idea how or why, seeing as she wasn't even alive in the normal sense, but once again, his mind wasn't really focusing on silly ideas like that, since he felt her hands in his hair and she gave a little tug and … oooooh boy.

_Time out._

He was kissing back.

_Hold up._

His hands were on her waist, shifting her from beside him to on top of him.

_BAD IDEA!_

His hands moved over her hips, along her ribs and finally (_FINALLY!_) to her shoulders.

He pried her off. He even thought he vaguely heard a pop as they separated.

"Wha-"

And suddenly her finger was on his lips. Her eyes were playful, but it was a kind of playful he never had to deal with. "Call it an experiment."

…

Let it never be said that Daniel James Fenton wasn't open to SCIENCE!

* * *

_Oh god, yes, that's the stuff…_

Screw those stupid crowds of teens, just wanting to vent… THIS was attention, attention in a way she never had before. She moaned into his mouth, her nails digging into his shoulders.

That strange hunger that characterized such a large part of her being faded, much faster than it ever did before… Hell, it was virtually gone! She was actually sated in so little time? That had never happened before.

But she was still feeding. She tried to stop it, dimly aware that something bad was going to happen if she didn't stop and suddenly his hand was in her hair and his teeth tugged insistently on her bottom lip and it didn't matter anymore.

She lost control and her hair blazed.

* * *

**"MOTHERFUCKER!"**

They stared at each other. Her green eyes - still half glazed with some kind of pleasure humans couldn't fully understand - into his blue, filled with regret.

Cause he could hear the tell-tale squeak of Jazz's door opening.

He sat up, Ember spilling into his lap. Glanced at his hands, idly noting the vicious red streaks now marring them. Linked them together behind his head and lay back, resting his head on the wall.

"Hide. Please. If Jazz comes in now…"

She didn't need to be told twice. She faded from view, but he could still feel her, all but snuggling against his warmth. He could feel her shifting, pressing her body against his. Not in any amorous way, though it was still distracting as all hell.

But no, she was just reaching for his hand, drawing away the heat like she'd done earlier to his eye. He slowly relaxed as her much smaller hands grasped his and the pain flowed away.

He could feel her face nuzzling into his neck and hear her whispered 'sorry.'

Then Jazz was there and all his attention had to be on fooling his psycho analyst of a sister.

* * *

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

She knew what was going to happen. She _knew_. But she still couldn't stop it. And now Danny was hurt. Again.

Ah well… What's done was done. She could at least fix this… But how to apologize?

…

She let loose a rather mischievous grin against his neck, reveling in the pulse she found there…

* * *

He sighed. "Yes Jazz, I'm fine. Just moved too quickly. You know how fast I heal. I'll be fine. I just need to be more care-".

What the hell was Ember doing - was she licking his neck? Nope, nibbling now… really not helping. At all. He shook himself, rocking her around, but that didn't seem to deter her. Not like he could do anything else while Jazz was still there.

"… You sure you're okay? You look twitchy?"

She was lightly scratching his neck now and her breath was in his ear and he had to get Jazz out now, otherwise this wasn't going to end well at all. He forced himself to speak through his suddenly dry throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine." At her unbelieving stare, he rolled his eyes. "Ghost sense keeps going off and I can't do anything about it. It sucks."

That seemed to mollify Jazz. "Hero-complex!" she sing-songed and ducked behind the door again.

As soon as she heard the door close, Ember faded into visibility, looking like the cat that had the cream, ate the canary and blamed both crimes on the goldfish. As fun as that was, Danny was still a mite pissed at her…

He racked his head trying to think of a way to wipe that smirk off her face…

The smirk that bloomed on his face would have made Vlad envious…

_Yeah, that should get her angry..._

* * *

SMACK!

Ember's mind had gone blank, matching her expressionless face. She slowly, jerkily moved her head so that she was looking into Danny's eyes.

"Danny… did you _really_ just spank me?"

At his entirely too smug look and matching nod, she broke into the sauciest smirk she could manage, lent forward and breathed into his ear.

"Kinky... I like that."

With those words she faded out, going invisible and intangible.

* * *

… Not what he was expecting. At all.

Ah well. He could live with that.

He fell backwards, finally relaxing.

And then laughed.

He could hear someone whistling _I'm Walking on Sunshine_ outside his window.

* * *

AN: So yeah, first chapter of Kisses. Here you go.

Ember is kinda based off a very good friend of mine, so she might come off as a bit strange. Might. If she did, TELL ME.

As for the heat-extraction thingy, Ember doesn't control fire (too easy)... instead, she can control temperature. She just prefers heat. And yes, feeding does give her a high.

Thoughts? Feedback? Criticism? Anything?

REVIEW! REVIEW! YOU MUST REVIEW!

PS - Cookie to whoever figures out where the previous line came from.

~GrinGrin

Updated - fixed some minor spelling and grammar errors, tweaked the dialogue and cleaned it up a bit.

Written: 11/08/2014

Posted: 11/08/2014

Updated: 11/09/2014


	2. Surprise

_I do not own Danny Phantom_

**Hormones**

**Kisses – Surprise**

"I'm bored."

_That_ never bode well.

"What do you want me to do it about it?"

Desiree gave him a Look. "Well, since you're the one that wished I would stick close enough for you to keep an eye on… You're coming with me."

Danny rolled his eyes leaning back in his chair. In truth, he wouldn't mind a break… the book report was as dry as Lancer's sense of humor and twice as boring. Besides, it's not like he wouldn't wake up stupidly early again… He'd have enough time.

He saved his work and turned off the laptop. He spun around in his chair and looked at Desiree lounging on his bed. The book she'd been reading had been discarded. At his rather pointed look, she pouted. "It's boring. Really, whoever thought that up has a sad little life…"

He rolled his eyes. "That's the same thing Sam said." Desiree hummed thoughtfully, before flopping backwards again. "I don't know what I wanna do!"

Danny gave a wan smirk at the semi-miserable ghost on his bed. He walked towards his closet, getting socks and shoes. He sat on the edge of the bed and began to put them on. "No ideas?"

"None."

"Not even the beginning of one?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know!"

"You must not be that bored then."

"I AM!"

"Doesn't sound like it… maybe I should just leave you her- ERK!"

His vision was suddenly filled with a light caramel foot. She didn't kick him but this might be worse. She just smooshed her foot against his cheek and in his efforts to get away from it he tumbled off the bed.

He glared up at her from the floor, one sneaker halfway on. She smirked from atop the bed. "I've decided…"

Danny frowned as he pulled on his sneakers and tied the laces. His eyes flicked towards her entirely too-smug-for-his-liking face. "Dare I ask?"

Her gray eyes seemed to sparkle with some inner mischief.

"We're going shopping."

* * *

"I still don't get it. Why do you need to shop if you can literally just make it appear?"

She glared at him "Because someone felt the need to stop me from using my powers unless he gave permission."

Danny looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. They were just outside a clothing store in the mall. The plan was that he would wait outside while she dug through whatever piles of clothing she fancied. They were tentative allies, yes, but not quite friends. Not yet.

That's why Danny was humoring her. Each semi-happy ghost was one less enemy for him and Desiree could be stupidly troublesome some days.

So, in the name of peace, he watched her through the giant display window as she tore through piles of clothing like a whirlwind, leaving a mess in her wake. He snorted and start messing around on his phone. He almost beat Tucker's high score. He just needed to fi-

Danny blinked.

Looked around.

Saw Desiree and the inside of a changing booth.

And promptly covered his head. "NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!"

Desiree just stared at him blankly, mouth open in surprise.

She then shut it with a click and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Of course. You wished that I couldn't leave your line of sight. Yay."

Her eyes were resigned, but still full of a smouldering anger… maybe even the beginnings of hate. He could almost feel taste her revulsion. He then realised, with mounting horror, how many times this must have happened. When some bastard had used her powers in twisted ways.

He shivered.

He wouldn't - couldn't - do something like that. That was why he closed his eyes when her hands found the bottom of her top. He didn't turn his head at all and he was distinctly aware that there was but the thin layer of his eyelids separating him from a once-in-a-lifetime view. But he had morals, damn it.

No. Just no.

He stiffened in fear when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He braced himself for a slap…

Nothing happened. He relaxed and then tensed up again. Something had brushed his cheek.

"You can open your eyes now." He could feel her breath on his face, but he was still unprepared for how close she was to him. Her eyes were softer, a mixture of amusement, mischief and… respect?

Weird.

"That was for being a gentleman. There might be hope for you yet."

He gave her a small smile as a blush spread across his face. She smirked and ruffled his hair. He opened his mouth to complain, but she cut him off.

"Hmmm… I wonder if you'd be able to do that again…"

His eyes were suddenly serious. "I would. You don't deserve that."

Her small mile suddenly bloomed into something quite a bit worse. She moved closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Even if I were to look for lingerie?" Her voice was teasing and he could actually feel her bottom lip against his earlobe. It was all he could do to reply in a suddenly squeaky voice, "Really?"

She recoiled suddenly, smirking, just in time to watch his expression change. "You wish."

Danny's face blanked out. Only one thought ran through his head.

_Worst pun ever._

* * *

AN: So yeah… I had an idea plotted out. Like completely. I had a freaking flowchart! (Sue me. Some lectures are really boring…). Then I started and scrapped aaaaaaall of it *facepalm* yay.

Anyway, kinda like how this turned out, but my opinion doesn't really count…

(Also… I actually put in effort in my imagining of Desiree's human form ('Deirdre'). As in, I actually checked whether it's possible for her to have gray eyes. Also, I identified her skin color in my mind perfectly… Google 'EB26-3 Caramel' (No, I have no life. Why do you ask?))

Next up is Sam... god help me, but I've no idea how to write her. *facepalm*

Wish me luck.

**REVIEW! In the name of HORRIBLE PUNS and CLICHÉ SITUATIONS! REVIEW!**

**THE POWER OF FAN-SERVICE COMPELS YOU!**

… just ignore that…

Please.

~GrinGrin

PS – I've decided I'm gonna skip Pandora and Lydia, since there was (comparatively) little interest in that pairing and I'm kinda squicked out by that idea… not sure why I even had them as options…

Also, for obvious reasons (unless you're REALLY into Game of Thrones), no Maddy, Jazz or even Danni chapters… Just no.

I'm also finding myself disinclined to include Kitty… Doesn't quite sit well with me, not after their Hormones chapter. So if I skip it, yeah… that's why. Morals in regards to fictional pairings *shrugs*

PPS – Fair warning! Like right now, for the future. Things may get a bit (or a lot) more risqué in regards to Spectra, Paulina and Star… I've a basic idea worked out, and I can't really catch an 'innocent'-vibe with those three… so yeah.

You've been warned…

Updated PS - The hell didn't anyone remind me that I left out my early plot-outline up there * * It's gone now, but still...

Written: 10/09/2014

Posted: 10/09/2014

Updated: 13/09/2014


	3. Aftermath

_I do not own Danny Phantom_

**Kisses**

**Aftermath**

"Danny… get your lazy ass of my bed. Now. Go talk to her or something. I wanna sleep."

Danny didn't even look up at the blatant lie. Tucker rolled his eyes, paused his game and stood up. _Seriously, the things these two get up to when I'm not there…_

Danny felt something move on the bed and looked up just in time to get a pillow to the face. He lay on his back, before rather deliberately removing the pillow and glaring at an entirely-too-smug Tucker. "Do I have your attention now? Seriously Danny, grow a pair. So you kissed her? It's not the first time."

Danny threw his hands up in frustration. "It's not the same, Tuck! The other times it was a diversion! It wasn't real!"

Tucker rolled his eyes as he swivelled the chair back to his monitor. "Yeah, I'm sure the other times weren't real… not like you actually kissed or anyth- oh wait. You did… so how was that not real again?"

Tucker's face promptly met the keyboard as the pillow smacked into the back of his head. He rolled his eyes as he threw the pillow blindly over his shoulder. He heard a dull thud and idly wondered whether or not he had even come close to hitting Danny. Ah well.

But fuck it all. If these two were going back to the same levels of awkward that had been there a couple of months past… Life was going to suck. More so then it occasionally did anyway.

He eyed the pause screen longingly, then sighed. He ran his hands through his hair and twisted around. Raised his eyebrow at Danny. "See, that's your problem. You tend to avoid anything you can. You, my friend, are one lazy bum."

Danny looked at him, the pillow still sticking out of his intangible chest. Just another symptom.

… Damn it all. He hated himself even as he said it, "Okay man, I'll go talk to her."

* * *

Well, this had been a mistake. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with a crying girl, let alone a crying **Sam**. This was not something he was inclined to handle. He had neither the will or the aptitude and yet here he was, stuck on his windowsill and listening to her spill all the frustration.

He thought he preferred her anti-meat propaganda.

_What did I do? I don't deserve this, do I? I'm not that bad a person._

"So I asked him if he wanted to see what a real kiss was like, but like joking, but then he just looked at me in _that_ way and said yes. So we kissed. It wasn't like the fakeouts. Way more awkward."

Her frown scrunched up her face in that way that kinda made her look like a wet cat.

"But it was so awkward! Christ, I think a dead fish would have kissed better." Her eyes were suddenly frantic. "That's not a good sign, is it? When the fake kiss has more spark than the real one. Oh god, he must hate me!"

Tucker closed his eyes. _Really can't deserve this._

* * *

AN: *swears a lot*

Hate Sam/Danny so much. Not always, but rule of thumb wise. Canon!Sam is just too much of a Creator's Pet for me to like her too much. As such, I struggle my ass off to capture her in this chapter (much easier just writing her as a friend). To give you an idea, I actually started this _before_ the Desiree chapter and it's still this BS… ah well.

I gave it my best, and it was lacking. I have failed you, my dear readers. Completely and utterly.

But I had to post this garbage to clear the queue for the other ladies.

Try not to hate me too much.

Anyway, since I was kinda stuck with Sam, I decided to use a third-party as the voice of this chapter. Poor Tucker.

Read, enjoy and review ('tell me how much it sucked').

~GrinGrin

PS – if anyone wants to take a crack at rewriting this train-wreck as a guest chapter, knock yourself out (and have my eternal gratitude). If not, chances are that I'll eventually re-visit this piece-o'-crap, so you could also hold out for the re-write.

Written: 27/11/2014

Posted: 29/11/2014


End file.
